


Longing for the distance

by Kashy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bolin is probably somewhat of the main charakter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 People meet, all trying to flee for something.<br/>They all make a bond of an unbreakable Friendship, but in they end they have to realize : they can't flee forever.</p><p>Mako  is a famous Singer, but slowly it all is going to be too much for him. And then he gets his first threatingly Latter and decides, he needs<br/>A time - out.</p><p>Korra is rich. Like, very rich. But her parents want to marry her, to a complete Stranger. And Korra isn't ready yet, isn't ready to give up all her dreams. So she decides she needs a time out.</p><p>Bolin just wants to forget it, to make the Panic attacks and Memorys stop. But it isn't easy. Almost every time his Mum talks to him, she's crying, and that doesn't really helps. He just wants to forget that he had been raped, so he decides he needs a time out, to clear his mind of the confusing fog and maybe... To become allright again.</p><p>Mako want to flee from his fame. Korra wants to flee from fate. Bolin wants to flee from his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The lives of Bolin, Korra and Mako

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you'll like it

I'm sorry, but it starts at chapter 2


	2. Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why... But I can't change it ! So it is sort of shitty

Age : Mako : 24 Korra : 22 Bolin : 17 " NO ! I don't will marry this Stranger ! You can't force me ! " screamed Korra ; her Scream was full of rage and in her eyes seemed to burn a fire ; she wouldn't see her defeat. " yes, Korra, I can. Trust me. It's just the best for you " her Father, different then korra, spoke with a calmness wihch seemed to put Korra just more on edge. " But I have dreams ! I have plans ! Father, you can't do this to me. Am I nothing to you ? " A hurt look crossed her Fathers face, and he spoke again " Korra, you will marry thi man. That is my last word. You can't keep running from your responsibility. One day you will Understand me, but I'm afraid ; I can't wait till this Day comes. You just has to accept your Fate, it won't change. " and with that, her Father turned around and began to go out of the room. Korra, with tears in her eyes and a hoarse voice, shouted " No! You can't do this to me ! " Mako stormed in the room, not caring what his parents would think, and said " Another one ! It came another latter !! " for a moment his Parents just kept to look at him shocked, until his Mother silently stretched out her hand, took the latter, and gave it to his Dad after she had read it. After a moment Mako said " I can't ignore them anymore ! I mean.. I love my fans, ok ? Really, I do. But I can't endure it anymore. Let alone the threat latters. Please, I really need a time out. " his Parents looked at him. Bolin was still asleep, but not peacefull. The blanket had long fallen, and he muttered words. He couldn't move ; He tried, but he was too weak ; he couldn't breath and then a Voice - " you're looking to fucking good to be left as a virgin. Come on. I'll help you. " and then - - he lay awake in his bed, breathing hard. After some time - he was safe, the man wasn't here. Just a drean. Safe - he decided he couldn't put up with this any longer. He needed ti get away, and if only for a few days. He needed to put his Mind on something other. He nedded to forget.


	3. ?

To be Honest, Bolin had no clue how it had happened. He just knew that he now sat with two Strangers in a Train, talking and laughing after they had decided the three of them should travel together. Really, it had happened so fast, he almost couldn't remember. Almost.

" Do you have a ticket ? " growled the man above him. Bolin tried not to panic, because, no, he hadn't had one. " uhm.. " was his intelligent answer. " Listen, Boy. If you don't show me your ticket, I'm going to throw you out ! " and Suddenly, the man had his arm in a tight grip. Bolin yelped, because the man wasn't really going easy with his arm. " Hey ! Let go of him ! " a Voice said, and Bolin looked in the direction. There was standing another man. He had black hair and wore a red Scarf. " And who are you to this Kid ? " The man barked while slowly letting go of Bolin. " I'm his Brother " the Stranger said without hesitation and came to Bolin. " you know, we just wanted to get the ticket a few minutes ago, but I fear our Sister has lost the way, so if you could excuse us ? " " oh no, not so fast ! And who, if I may ask, is your sister ? " The black haired Stranger was speechless and for a moment Bolin thought it all was lost. But then a femine Voice said : " oh, here I am. I have the Tickets " and indeed, the Girl with brown hair was holding up three tickets and came over to them. " so, if you please could let us alone.." she said grinning. The man growled something under his breath and whupp - he was away. " Thanks ! Really ! I own both of you.. I don't know. I own you a lot !! " The Man and the Girl laughed. Eventually the man said " I'm Mako, and this is Korra. So, what do you mean ? Do you just want to travel with us together ? " and, before he knew it, Bolin had nodded.


	4. Hm..

Mako didn't kow why he had helped the kid, but he was glad he did. When he now looked over to Bolin, he could see that he was holding his arm. Makos blood boiled, knowing the man was guilty of the Pain Bolin now felt. " Is your arm ok ? " he asked. " yeah. Isn't bad. So... I have a question... Where exactly are we going ? " huh. Good Question. He hadn't really thought about it, to be honest. " No Clue " was Korra's answer. Bolin grinned and said " super ! I totally agree. " Mako did chuckle at that. " just one Question : why are you going away from you home ? " Bolin asked that, his Innocence clear in his voice. For a moment, Mako even considered to tell them. But he didn't. Instead he just said " ach... I just needed some quiet. And now the best would be if you just sleep. " " I'm not even tired ! " and with that, Bolin was asleep. Korra chuckled. " so, why did you help him ? " Korra asked, curiousness in his voice. " Why ? Do you not like him ? " " I do like him, Mako. A lot. But that wasn't my Question. So ? " " I don't know " The honesty was clear in his Voice. " I really don't know "

**Author's Note:**

> And ? How was it ? Good ? Bad ? I don't know.. I know I can't write very good, but I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
